


Lies

by alrila



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrila/pseuds/alrila
Summary: 一个傻故事。





	Lies

01

Carol Danvers像从梦中惊醒般回过神。她凝视蔚蓝天际那艘拖着扭曲烟尾，正狼狈窜离地球的星际战机，它的速度比预期还慢，或许因此让她有了已目睹这个情景不只一次的错觉。

取回记忆后她便决定不再受限，无论限制来自外界或自身。这位无需借助任何人造飞行载具的伟大飞行员倏地纵身起飞，赶上差一点便进入预定轨道的战机，将它推向另一个方向――它出发的地方。

她偷空瞥了一眼，透过遍布裂痕和尘土的强化玻璃，惊讶地发现战机内唯一的乘客竟双眼紧闭，她立刻摇了摇它，动作和孩子拎起撞上墙壁的玩具飞机检查功能时如出一辙。

Carol如愿以偿看见那双惊慌又迷茫的金色眼睛，她欣喜地维持着俯视的姿态，直到不小心连人带机一头撞进了安静滞留于地球附近的Kree太空船舰。

 

02

「Mar-Vell一定想尽可能维持Skrull难民的生活质量，才会这样改造船舰。」

我想是的。绿皮肤的Skrull领导者Talos表示同感，他在心里默数，1、2、3、4……

「大量的通道，门后是独立不彼此干扰的生活空间，这里――」Carol的视线从驾驶座、散置资料的研究桌到角落的旧式游戏机，「就像分租公寓的共享客厅。」

Talos点头，哪怕他其实不大了解『分租公寓』和『共享客厅』的确切意涵。那不是重点，他想。他和Carol走进其中一条通道，通往船舰居住区域最偏远的角落，妻子说Mar-Vell设想周到，寻觅家园之旅不知何时能画上句号，他们的剩余人口禁不起传染病扩散……

当然，也许Mar-Vell也考虑到了Carol所说的『隐私』，但她想必没料到目前的事态发展。

「我了解。」Talos突然说。他们停在通道尽头紧闭的绿色门前已至少超过180秒，Carol回过头，她看来有些犹豫，但更多的是焦虑和不满。

「Kree军队撤退得太干脆，保险起见还是带着他，必要时可以问出作战计划。」Carol停顿了一下，「我会看好他。」

「这艘船舰上所有的Skrull人只为生存而战。既然我们的Kree指挥官已经被解除武装，什么也做不了，妳当然可以留下他。」

Talos友好地拍了拍Carol的肩膀后转身离开。他正思考该如何安抚惊魂未定的妻子与其他幸存的族人，身后突如其来的巨大声响（像是某件坚固厚重的平板状物体被一拳打飞）同时打断他的脚步和思绪。

Talos听到Carol说『你别想阻挡我』，于是他继续关于心理辅导方面的思考。基于门后的Kree指挥官曾经对Skrull同胞造成的重大伤害，Talos当然不会为对方目前的隐私权受损发表任何意见。

 

03

Yon-Rogg听到哭泣声，或许也有哀求怜悯的祈祷和濒死的呻吟。

他循声前进，并未采取防御姿态，因为这样做毫无意义。他想Vers――现在是Carol Danvers了――也知道什么举动是没必要的。她拥有的力量超乎想象，能轻松接下导弹和撕裂Kree战舰的战士，自然不会战战兢兢监视她赤手空拳的可悲俘虏。

他在医护室外停下脚步，在一群朴素的Skrull妇孺当中，那女孩的金发显得格外醒目。她在安慰着什么人，如果将时间倒转到半个月前，Yon-Rogg会提醒她克制情绪，别让焦虑不安毫无保留地渗透每个音节，进而扩散到其他人身上；半个月后的现在，则不需要多费唇舌――Yon-Rogg在脑海中又一次重复『毫无意义』时，Talos发现了他的存在，并且露出了一副十分怪异的表情。

「请求你。」

几秒钟后，Talos说。

仅仅一眨眼，Carol穿过人群冲了过来。Yon-Rogg同时感到呼吸困难、晕眩和钝痛，Carol持续收紧揪住他衣领的力道，不忘让他的后脑勺又一次和墙壁进行激烈的亲密接触。在他的脚尖完全离开地面瞬间，Talos重复了刚才所说的话，并且加上一句『放开他』。

「你做了什么？」

Carol放开了Yon-Rogg，取而代之的是冰冷的问句和燃起高温和灼目焰光的身躯。Skrull妇孺发出惊呼纷纷避到医护室角落，Yon-Rogg藉此看清了病床上躺着的孩童，以及床畔一脸惊慌却仍一动也不动的女性。

「这孩子的手臂先前被你们的武器擦伤，伤口化脓感染，体温无法下降。虽然Mar-Vell事先从c-53星球搜集了足够的医疗设备和药物，但帮助不大。」Talos说。

Yon-Rogg在手臂被Carol扭断前采取行动：走进医护室，而Talos见状竟将挡在孩子前的女性扶开。Carol为此不得不做出她不愿意在Yon-Rogg面前做出的举动――控制情绪和力量。她满怀不解，迅速回到医护室，正巧目睹Yon-Rogg将右手掌从伤处移动到孩子的前额。

那只手看起来没什么变化，掌心厚实，但手指略偏小巧圆润，和那张侧面峻峭如石雕的脸庞大异其趣。Carol想，她该死的无法忘记握住它的感触。

然后几天以来饱受恶化伤势所苦的孩子突然开口，她说：母亲，我好像没事了。

她的母亲错愕地对上一双彷佛流动着高温液态金属的眼睛，但热度仅集中在Kree军队来袭时被枪托击中的前额，残余疼痛和热度一同消退后，她一手搂住已经能自己坐起身的女儿，另一手则不由自主握住那位Skrull拯救者的手――毕竟她看起来吓傻了。

「……我该向你道谢。」

「不必。但你可以说出情报来源。」

「Kree战士确实拥有强健体质，但指挥官阁下，你对强力打击的抵受和复原程度远远超过其他Kree人……」

Talos两手一摊，不知为何将视线投向Carol。

「虽然考虑过其他因素，但看来我猜中了。」他补充。

Yon-Rogg笑了，带着毫不掩饰的嘲弄。「让她手下留情，结果和请求Skrull人没什么差别。」

「我不知道你曾经对Skrull人跪地求饶，这个消息比起治疗能力更有意思。」

Carol皱着眉迅速结束尖刻嘲讽，挡住眼睛的几缕发丝令她分心（以往她不觉得困扰，现在它们对视线的妨碍不知为何超出她的忍耐程度）。

「如果跪地求饶能得到杀害Kree人的Skrull军队情报，那当然值得。」Yon-Rogg将目光从自己唯一在身心方面都不得不屈服的对象转移到Talos身上，「但请求无效，就只能诉诸力量。毕竟力量能裁决善恶，即使双方手上都染满鲜血。」

Yon-Rogg离去的背影收获Carol一记意味不雅的手势，她转向Talos：「不必理会他的话。」

「Kree和Skrull的战争持续了很久，Skrull同胞间的心态和行动确实不一致。」Talos叹了口气：「或许有一天，会有和我们遭遇相近的Kree难民向妳求助。」

 

04

伤害毫无反抗能力的无辜平民是错误的。

和谎言一样恶质。

隔着在她眼中脆弱如纸张的门扉，Carol丢下第三句话：

打开门或是我砸烂它。

门打开了。由于没有穿着睡袍的阻挡者，Carol大大方方进入卧室，Yon-Rogg坐回床沿，一脸疲惫地瞪着她：「门本来就没锁。」

Carol不大关心门或门锁，原先关心并且急欲传达的事此刻也被抛在脑后，她上上下下打量自己的前上司，从目光到语气都大幅倾向她的新称号――惊奇。

「……你穿Skrull人的袍子。」

「我只有一套未被销毁的Kree日常衣物，而打开衣柜只有这些。」

其实你可以选择不穿。Carol想，她放任思绪飘向在Kree母星Hala上的6年生活，当她凌晨甚至半夜从梦中惊醒，总会换上搏击训练服敲响Yon-Rogg的房门，那扇门没有一次不打开，这令她感到满足，才会忽略许多重要和不重要的记忆片段――好吧，Yon-Rogg的睡袍款式有些难以界定。

她收回思绪，发现Yon-Rogg的目光定焦在自己后方半开启的门扉上，她立刻猜出这是无声的『滚出去』宣言。显然以光子冲击取代废话连篇的做法太过刻骨铭心，Carol对于Yon-Rogg明显收敛下来的态度和言论既得意又遗憾，比起为生存勉强服从，她更希望这个确实照顾、指导过自己的前导师能彻底清醒过来。

「伤害毫无反抗能力的无辜平民是错误的，和谎言一样恶质。」

她忍不住俯身扳住Yon-Rogg的脸，强迫他看着自己。

「这么做的，无论是Kree还是Skrull人，我都会解决他们。」

「……」

她松开手，Yon-Rogg转身躺了下来，留给Carol一个随意裹着宽松的Skrull袍子，自然露出一大截漂亮后颈及以下线条的背影。Carol目瞪口呆，突然有种心思被猜中又被对方敷衍以对的愤怒感――Yon-Rogg确实一向擅长激怒她，和过往不同的是，她不必再受制于『权威』而强迫自己压抑怒气。

「我不需要向任何人证明这么做的对错，但我要你看着――藉此明白你和至高智慧的愚蠢残暴。」

我要你看着。

Carol重复了一遍，Yon-Rogg仍然没有回应。

她凑近去看，发现Yon-Rogg已经睡着了。

Carol突然回忆起曾经的队友Minerva嘲笑自己的噩梦频发。她说，妳该向指挥官学习，无论环境多恶劣，指挥官都能在20分钟内入睡，尽快回复体力对抗敌人。之后Carol问了一圈，发现小队中竟只有未获准参与长期任务的自己没看过Yon-Rogg睡着后的样子。

那又如何？她想，现在是我的回合。

 

05

Yon-Rogg对桌上散发热气的深褐色圆形物体下刀，刀身轻易没入松软表面，从切口流淌出浓稠的同色液体。目睹这一幕，聚在入口处的几颗绿色小脑袋终于放弃降低音量，他们议论纷纷指指点点，毫无面对宿敌种族应有的谨慎。

至高智慧想必会纠正他此刻的想法。她会披上他的外表，用他的声音愉快的说：没有人会害怕铁笼里拔去爪牙的珍禽异兽，这就是失败者的下场。

「他……成功了。这不可能！」

最年长的孩子接触到Yon-Rogg的目光，飞快摀住发言者的嘴向后退，但她身旁的另一个孩子反而勇敢地上前一步接续话题，他反驳道：Mar-Vell的成品更结实，即使金属刀刃也无法轻松破坏，做为武器更实用！

「这是一种食物。」

Yon-Rogg说。孩子中最眼熟（或许是接受他治疗的那个）附议：「Mar-Vell也是这么说的，而且它的气味和她形容的非常接近。」

她绽开一抹羞涩友好的微笑，Yon-Rogg点头，并未露出以武器威吓时那种扭曲凶恶的表情，而是平和诚恳地说：但里面放了毒药。

入口处恢复空无一人的冷清后，Yon-Rogg再次拿起Mar-Vell留下的c-53星球食谱翻阅，心想没有备用的门扉，其实铁笼也无妨。

如果Carol拥有阅读心思的能力，她会翻个白眼，接着去拆掉这块居住空间内唯二存活的卧室和浴室门扉。值得Yon-Rogg庆幸的是她没有这项能力，她身后的Talos也许看穿了Yon-Rogg的想法，但他选择另起话题。

「这艘船舰的物品清单上没有毒药。」

「学会戒备是存活的首要任务，毕竟好运不会永远持续。」Yon-Rogg对Talos说。曾经的得意门生在Yon-Rogg忙着挑衅时开始咀嚼第二块，两位男性将原先预定的长篇大论缩减至一来一往的对话，他们一同瞪着她撑得鼓鼓的腮帮子。

「有点凉了，但味道还过得去。」Carol一鼓作气咽下后发表评论，Yon-Rogg努力自制不一拳揍上Talos扬起得体微笑的绿脸，他语调痛苦，彷佛是自己的脸挨了一拳：

「这里没有毒药，但c-53星球的食材原料有保存期限。」

「保存期限仅供参考，我更相信自己。」

Carol以迅雷不及掩耳的速度将第三块塞进制作者嘴里，在Yon-Rogg不甚情愿地开始咀嚼后，她伸手抹去沾附在对方嘴角的碎屑，一视同仁的品尝它们。

Yon-Rogg呛住了。

Talos向来毫不掩饰自己对c-53星球各类美食的喜爱与尝试兴趣，但现在他只想找个理由迅速离开。

 

06

「进来。」

「Kree追兵和佣兵团不够妳发泄吗？」

「我说，进来。」

Yon-Rogg依言走进训练室。他不认为睿智的Mar-Vell能预知到Carol的惊人能力而为训练室选用特殊材料，从Carol的状态判断，他的下场将不比训练室好上多少。

拥有预知能力的人想必了无生趣，因为明知后果却无力改变。

Yon-Rogg尽力闪躲Carol的攻击，她觉醒后使用能力的方式变得灵活多元，对强度的控制也更得心应手。她会引诱他近身，彷佛来不及发动能力，接着在下一秒用光子冲击宣告『你被骗了』，他倒地或者撞上墙，再起身攻击，周而复始。

Carol似乎终于有露出笑容的心情，她说：继续。和她坚强的性情不同，她的声音意外甜美，容易让人联想到金色的糖浆。

Yon-Rogg持续移动找寻对手的破绽。扯住Carol从不愿意好好绑束的长发直击头部是上策，擒抱后使用关节技折断她的手脚似乎也可行。Yon-Rogg的优势在于体质强健，Carol还未使用全力前几乎无法让他彻底失去行动能力，他大可在被击中后趁其不备反击。

Yon-Rogg耐心地绕圈子，他本来就不错的忍耐力因应这段受俘之旅继续高速成长，Carol的呼吸却开始细微凌乱起来。Yon-Rogg蓦地被击中，骨头碎裂声和超越先前攻击的剧痛让他软倒下来，他躺在Carol脚边，看着她弯下腰，乱七八糟的金色发丝纵横在脸上，让那副冷漠的神情显得有些滑稽。

「至高智慧宣告你叛变，她放弃你了。」

……正常并且明智的作为，Yon-Rogg回答。Carol的喉咙发出近似噬元兽的危险嘶嘶声，她蹲下来，发亮的右拳在他头脸上方焦虑游移。

「你的忠诚算什么？自我安慰？难道至高智慧在你脑袋里放了控制芯片？」

Yon-Rogg看着她，眼里带着奇异的温柔和包容。

「妳迷上反转剧情了吗？可惜那不是现实，我本来就是这种人。」

Yon-Rogg比Carol挥拳的速度更快――他扭转她的拳头，让原本该直击面部的光子冲击方向偏移。Carol被自己的能力轰退好几步，获得许久没有体验到的晕眩效果，她本能地迅速稳住身体，双拳紧握蓄势待发。

蓝色液体从她的指尖滴落。

Carol抓住Yon-Rogg的右手掌，努力将它按在不断溢出血液的前额上，那里有一道在混乱中被迸射的能量光束划穿的伤口。她说，醒过来治疗你自己！她很快又重复一遍，并将说第三遍的时间用来比较拖行和背负的效率高低。

Yon-Rogg终于挣扎坐起身，放下手让Carol看不再存在的伤口，但未干涸的蓝色血液仍占据着额发、耳际和侧脸，他乱糟糟的脑袋摇晃了一下，虚弱地靠在Carol对他来说过于有力的手臂上。

Carol只犹豫了几秒钟就决定换一个让彼此都比较舒适的姿势。她想效仿过去的队友，那几个家伙在庆功宴上喝多了会大胆拥抱平时敬畏以对的指挥官，她看着Yon-Rogg的脸紧密贴在队友们的盔甲甚至胸肌上，肩膀被整个环抱住，他挣脱后总是面露不悦地仰视这些人高马大的部下，但大家都知道他不会做出任何处分。

太不公平了。唯一的女队友Minerva曾经这么说，她和她唯一的共同点就是理所当然被排除在外，哪怕认真干起来她们的实力可以摆平所有异性队友再决一胜负取得拥抱独占权。

Carol想到这里抱得更紧了一些，连同Minerva的份，虽然她未必领情。Yon-Rogg的身体触感很美妙，她现在完全放下对过去异性队友的不满，毕竟他们都做得到点到为止，不像她无可救药地勃发进一步探索的欲望，并且即将付诸实行。

遗憾的是，Yon-Rogg并未配合Carol的心情和动作。他迅速睁开眼睛，取回对自己身体的控制权。Carol坐在地上，看着Yon-Rogg摇摇晃晃地站起身，她只要轻轻一脚就能让他躺回原处，也许正因为如此，她选择不这么做。

「妳的心情变好了吗？」

Carol惊讶地对上Yon-Rogg询问的目光，下意识点头。

「那也好。至少我们之中有人如愿以偿。」

Yon-Rogg笑起来，不可思议的不带任何勉强成分。

 

07

在Carol结束例行巡视走进『共享客厅』时，Talos正检阅目前航线内可能适合居住的无人星球坐标清单。Carol对Talos点点头：「船舰内外确认安全，也没有被锁定迹象。」

「很抱歉，这趟旅程出乎意料的无趣且漫长。」

Carol丝毫不赞同Talos的言论。她想，他不需要为接受曾经的加害者的帮助而致歉，这趟旅程也和『无趣』搭不上边，而且……她私心希望它再持续一段时间。

「我觉得一切都很好。」

「一切？」

Talos的笑容带着善解人意的狡猾，让人清楚察觉其中别有意味却又不会产生反感。Carol难得犹豫了一会才开口：「什么时候？」

「现在。」

Carol瞪着Talos，后者一脸刻意的不可置信：妳乐于浪费时间？在即将水到渠成的时刻？

噢，那当然不。

Carol闯进Yon-Rogg不再上锁的卧室，她对『水到渠成』这个词汇瞬间产生更深层的理解。Yon-Rogg显然刚洗完澡，全身上下（包含那件碍眼的袍子）都漾着温暖的水气，他将视线从电子钟移到不速之客身上，抿着唇彷佛在思考该说什么。Carol把门关上，Yon-Rogg瞬间做出决定。

「出去。」

「别命令我。」

Carol走过去，将一向珍爱的皮夹克脱下扔在床沿。Yon-Rogg离她很近，只比拥抱和扭打稍远，与水气一同弥漫在他们中间的沉默让Carol产生不可思议的期待，当然也有忐忑。

Yon-Rogg突然伸手，摘掉了沾附在Carol发间的一小片灰尘，她觉得心跳得太快了些，彷佛有什么在爆发的边缘，接着她听见Yon-Rogg平静的嗓音：

「别忘记我杀了Mar-Vell。」

力量犹如海潮席卷、澎湃激荡。她全身闪耀着光芒，甚至一度遮蔽自身的视野。与视觉状态相反，Carol清晰认知自己的变化：并非克制，而是调整，就像驾驶战斗机时深深刻印于脑海与肢体的精密操作。当强光如她所愿迅速消退，她在幽暗的光影中扬起一抹明确的笑容。

「你只剩下这一招了，Yon-Rogg？」

Yon-Rogg没有回答。他们身下的单人床发出轻微的抗议声，他异常柔韧的身体在Carol的压制下蜷曲成别扭的线条，方才那一小片灰尘又出现了，轻飘飘坠落在Yon-Rogg暗金色的眼睫毛上，又因几不可察的颤抖滑落到床垫上。

「我要你看着我如何弥补曾经犯下的错误，但我并没有忘记，你应该做的更多。我不会让你浪费时间，该开始赎罪了。」

Carol突然停住，她飞快补充道：「不包括现在。现在是――」

Carol徒劳无功的在脑海搜寻合适词汇，手上不忘动作。轻微能量在她手指间窜流，作用等同于钥匙，而她藉由6年的搏击指导课程精确掌握了钥匙孔的位置。Yon-Rogg的双腿不由自主因她的举动展开些许，惊吓、尴尬以及自尊受挫一瞬间占据那张在宇宙众多种族审美观中都属于赏心悦目层级的脸庞，但Yon-Rogg毫无发挥此项特长的打算，他仍尽最大努力试图远离Carol和床，同时不忘露出最狰狞的威吓表情。

Carol一向愈挫愈勇，以及Yon-Rogg恐怕忘了，自己任何明示或暗示『妳不行』的言行，只会激励她『做下去』。到这个阶段Carol甚至开始怀疑Yon-Rogg在无意识中促成这种发展，他尊崇并成为规范本身，但又感到索然无味，因此期待并引诱她来打破。她一边摸索一边凑过去吻他，近似狼吞虎咽，Yon-Rogg最后只能挣扎着说：妳该从接吻学起。

他彷佛特别容易产生情势尚可控制的错觉。

Carol试图让结论伴随喘息出现，这有些困难，但她身下的那位呼吸状态比她还糟糕得多，鼓舞她完美达成任务。「现在是新课程――我教导，而你，必须从接吻开始学会习惯。」

如你所愿。她坏心眼的补充。

 

08

Carol睁开眼睛，一瞬间以为自己看见Hala星以高科技打造的完美人造夕阳，但她很快发现那抹柔和的光来自Yon-Rogg罕见的金色眸子，他凝视着她，脸上看不出稍早被她的『进阶课程』折腾得死去活来的疲惫。

「什么事？」

Yon-Rogg摇头。Carol对Yon-Rogg衣着整齐站在床畔这件事略感不满，她想把他重新按回床上，巧妙使用自己的能力，促使这位前导师为她展现狼狈到濒临失声哭泣的奇特魅力，以及如何在成效不大的状态下坚持采取反击，让这场亲密战争变得更值得沉溺其中。然而Carol注意到自己也穿着战斗服，甚至连靴子都没脱下。她从床上起身，没有掩饰困惑，Yon-Rogg坐回床沿，脸上的表情有些熟悉。

「对。妳该离开了。」

她愣住了。有什么声音在耳边响起。是幻听吗？她不能确定，那听起来像金属盔甲组装结合，像盾牌划破空气，像更多武器相互撞击，也像雷鸣……最后，彷佛是打响指。

Carol终于让言语能力恢复正常，她问：「你知道？」

「妳的体内流着我的血，所以我能感受得到妳的变化――当然也能跟着清醒。」Yon-Rogg看向窗外寂静的太空，他接着说：「我想不是这里，妳必须去其他平行宇宙空间找出致胜关键。」

Carol挡住Yon-Rogg的视线，她站在那里一动也不动，让他只能看着她的脸。

「你知道。」

Carol这次发出了肯定句，Yon-Rogg有些欲言又止。她挪近了一些，于是和过去『按层级我不能透露……好吧』相似的状况再度上演。

「我知道妳为强敌戒慎恐惧。但即使留在这里，也一定会有别的强者出现，打破由妳主宰一切的定律。这是宇宙法则――纵使过程不同，已经注定的结局很难改变。」

Yon-Rogg难得拾回了导师的口吻谆谆教诲。忽视那轻微到几乎无法察觉的幸灾乐祸，Carol知道他还算诚恳，因此只回以嗤笑。害怕？她会说：更接近艰困挑战带给身心的一时挫败。

对，只是一时。

而且她不是独自战斗。和宇宙扯上关系后，和不同伙伴在不熟悉彼此的状态下对抗敌人已成为家常便饭。无论伙伴、敌人还是更复杂的关系，她守护该守护的，断绝该断绝的，或许还有抓住想抓住的――如此而已。

「你只想说这些吗？」她问Yon-Rogg。

「我会想念妳，因为不会再见面。」

Carol顿了顿，径自走向门打开它，身影没入大片柔和的白光中。

她没有回顾身后的一切。

 

09

「不了，我有别的事要办。」

「OK，女士。我知道妳很忙，但这里有个烦死人的放电神祇接着问妳有什么事要办，或许妳之后可以亲自飞去Asgard和他讨论行程问题，这样他就不会赖在老子好不容易重新打造的新Milano号――等等，注意，妳太靠近Kree帝国的监狱星――靠！」

「怎么回事？」

「连结中断了。可能是她主动，也可能是Kree人干的好事。」

噪声被轻快的经典流行乐取代，Peter Quill的手指在驾驶座扶手上配合旋律敲击着，但总是快了半拍。Thor走至扶手旁，彷佛没看见Quill嫌弃的目光。

「别担心，我想她不需要帮助。」

Thor认为一同浴血奋战的经历，确实有助于增进自己对Carol Danvers的了解。这位行踪不定的超级英雄对此没有机会发表评论，她在监狱建筑残骸和刺耳的警报声中前进，判断正确方向，顺利在更多看守赶到前抵达目的地。

Carol破坏眼前那扇绿色的门，她的影子伸入门后的狭窄空间，轻而易举触及Yon-Rogg。

穿着黄色囚服的前上司凝视着她，冷漠、纠结，当然也包含故作镇定。

Carol堪称优雅地将长长的金发拢至耳后，接着握紧双拳――这才是彼此都更熟悉的姿态，但后续发展却转向陌生。她放松双肩，将那对认真起来可以击碎整颗星球的拳头随意插入皮夹克两侧的口袋里，下颔稍稍上挑，肢体语言既闲适又挑衅，让那副坚毅漠然的神情显得格外……诡异。

Yon-Rogg皱起眉头，在那一瞬间已确实掌握战术应用的前部下顺利缩短距离到一步以内。Carol将呼息吹向眼前两片缺乏血色的唇瓣，成功激起他一阵不由自主的颤栗，她眼底顿时闪过快乐和得逞的光芒。

「血把我们绑在一起，身体以外还有心灵，所以我感觉得到你一直是你。提出再次说谎的理由，Yon-Rogg。根据经验，你最好赋予它足够的说服力。」

「我想让妳有选择的机会。」Yon-Rogg深呼吸，「……毕竟我欠妳一次。」

取代曾经直击胸腹的光子冲击，Yon-Rogg因这次的谎言收获热烈拥抱以及濒临窒息的吻，熟悉的晕眩感让他不禁又一次质疑自己的危机处理能力，然而这不影响他释出回应。

无视监狱看守愈发逼近的脚步声，他们像两块磁铁紧密相连。

 

END=

 

于2019/3/30

 

 


End file.
